With increased emphasis on digital mobility, there is continued pressure on reducing the form factor of portable electronic devices as well as strong end user desire for longer battery life. This has increased the value of techniques that save board area as well as reduce power consumption. One solution to conserve space and power consumption is in the area of power delivery technology. Voltage regulators are circuit elements that convert voltage levels from one level to another, such as converting a system voltage supply to a subsystem power supply. Voltage regulators, however, may consume significant amounts of board area as well as suffer power leaks. The latter problem in particular may require additional circuit elements, such as power gates, to shut down portions of a circuit while not in use thereby saving leakage power. Consequently, improvements in voltage regulators and voltage regulator architectures may solve these and other problems.